


Left Alone

by Winchester007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester007/pseuds/Winchester007





	Left Alone

Sitting in the dark motel room, Sam thought he would never see the likes of Raphael again but little did he know, archangels like to intrude at the worst of times, especially those times when you have a porn flick playing on the laptop and your cock is in your hand. He didn't even really hear the angel come in, something those damn heavenly bastards were so good at doing was sneaking up on someone, but he felt a cold rush of air and automatically thought it was Gabriel. His eyes remained shut and he gave a smirk, rolling his hips for a small show and letting off a moan. He knows his candy seeking angel likes when he teases. 

"Samuel, I do not think this is correct behavior for you to be pleasuring yourself in front of me." came a deeper voice than he was expecting, causing his eyes to snap open immediately. He tugged his sweat pants up, a deep crimson blush covering what felt like his entire body. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, a bit breathless even as he tried to sound pissed, which wasn't helping because right now, Raphael looked damn good in that suit he was wearing.

"I apologize for the sudden intrusion but I am here seeking your assistance." Raphael moved closer to the bed, taking up a seat in the edge and turning the laptop towards him in what he was assuming was curiosity. "Do you engage in this... activity often, Samuel? I have many brethren who enjoy copulating with the likes of humans though I, myself have never engaged in it." he looked up at Sam with a tilt of his head and gave off a small smile when Sam nodded, speechless and embarrassed. "You are still aroused then?" the angel inquired, Sam giving another small nod, clearing his throat and looking away which caused the angel to reach a gentle hand out to turn his face back and smile. "No need to be embarrassed, Samuel. I could help." he offered, sliding from the bed and getting to his knees as Sam swung his legs to the edge of the bed, spreading his thighs for Raphael.

Raphael wasn't experienced in intercourse of any sort but he had seen it plenty of times during his stay in heaven while he looked upon humans. He knew it was a bit intrusive but he was a curious angel and he wasn't wanting to come into a situation such as this with no knowledge at all of how things worked. And so he slowly lowered Sam's sweat pants to his knees, eyeing the large member between his legs with lust in his eyes as he crawls closer and sets his hands on Sam’s knees and nervously slides them up until he reaches Sam’s cock. He takes a moment to take in the sight in front of him and wonder how such a large thing could have fit inside anyone at all. Coming back to himself, he then takes Sam in hand and give him a few test strokes, getting a feel for him. He continues his movements and takes a moment to watch Sam as strange feelings coursed through his vessel.

Sam shifted a bit as the warm hands traveled his legs, his pupils blowing with lust and need and desperation but still, he sat as silent as a statue, only letting out the softest of gasps when a warm hand wrapped its way around his throbbing cock. He knows what it feels like to jack himself off, to pleasure himself while thinking of one of his past lovers but it always feels so much better when someone touches him, makes him feel their lust though touch and release. His hips writhed only a bit when the hand moved on his member, his eyes shutting tightly as he let out a more defined gasp, a more pleasured one. It was odd for him at the same time it was pleasurable, Raphael’s tiny hand on his cock. It made him feel a bit like a freak for being so large but Raphael… God he could just imagine what it might be like to make love to the archangel, seeing him squirm on the end of his cock and beg for more. He could picture it now, the velvet skin under him, his hands gripping at his arms for purchase as he slowly rocked his hips into his tight entrance. It was almost too much and he could feel his orgasm closing in but he pulled himself back with a low moan, licking his lips as he opened his eyes to see Raphael stroking his cock, lust covering his gorgeously innocent looking face as he leaned in and kissed his plump lips, sucking softly on the lower.

Raphael enjoyed the feeling of Sam in his hand the warm soft weight of his cock, his nervousness ebbed away, replaced with an eagerness to please. He turned his gaze back down to the glorious cock in his hand working it with abandon, letting out a small smile as he heard Sam moan. So engrossed was he in his work that he didn’t see Sam leaning down, until his lips were claimed. He let out a soft sound of surprise in the back of his throat. He opened his mouth to Sam as his lip was sucked on, not once stopping the motion of his hands. 

Raphael's tiny noises made Sam's stomach coil in lust, needing to feel more, wanting to come as he rocked his hips up and extended his arms to cup the angel's face, his soft skin almost melting under his fingers as he bit Raphael's lower lip. He moaned once more, his bitten off finger nails digging into the side of Raphael's neck as he came, his milky fluid pouring over the angel's gorgeously dark skin as he moaned into his mouth, biting harder on his bottom lip.

Raphael lets out a small, desperate huff as Sam cups his face, the sound being devoured as Sam bit at his lips, moaning in pleasure at the rough bites to his lips and the fingers digging into his neck. The treatment caused his hand to tighten on Sam’s cock and to speed up slightly as his mind began to be taken over by Sam. He was going through sensory overload on Sam. Every part of him attuned to the motions of Sam, the sounds, the taste, the feel. As the fingers tightened even more on his neck he heard Sam moan and felt the fluid flow onto him. He brought his face closer to Sam wanting more of the touches as his hands still moved on him, milking him for everything, wringing him out dry.

After Sam was obviously not going to produce anymore come for the angel, Raphael stood and smiled, snapping his clean hand to cause the mess to disappear in thin air, Sam breathless on the bed as he gazed up at the angel. "Thank you." he said in a tiny voice, coming out a bit hoarse. The angel only nodded and leaned in, smirking softly. "Consider it favor in which you owe me for." he whispered into the hunters ear before disappearing in a flutter of feathers, leaving Sam sitting there alone, confused and panting.


End file.
